


[reset]

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel just needs a break.





	

Sometimes Gabriel just needs a break.

It happens in the quiet moments, the darker times after rough missions--it’s a soft knock on the door to Jesse’s quarters and Gabriel standing in the doorway, his eyes downcast and troubled, turmoil settled deep in their wet-dark depths. He glances up and says nothing, his face blank as he shuts the door with a quiet snap; for a moment he just stands there, lost and directionless, but a heartbeat later he falls to his knees with all the grace of a puppet with cut strings, and immediately Jesse knows just what he has in mind.

It’s a game they’ve played before--after the trip to Kuwait that lost them four agents, after Traes lost his leg to an old Bastion unit--and one that Jesse has come to take pride in being able to play. He approaches Gabriel with a soft hum, dropping down to one knee and taking the older man’s face in his hands, running his thumbs along the edge of the rough beard furring Gabriel’s cheeks.

“‘S okay, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead before he stands again, holds out a hand to help the other man rise to his unsteady feet. “C’mon--I gotcha. Let’s get you cleaned up, darlin’.”

It doesn’t need to be done, really; judging by the faint smell of his cologne and the dampness in his curls, Gabriel took a shower before he showed up to Jesse’s room. But that doesn’t matter, because what Jesse wants is to just sit down with his lover and take care of him, let Gabriel unwind and be pampered--and he has a feeling that once they get started, Gabriel will want that, too. 

It’s only a few steps to the adjoined bathroom; and it’s not as big as Gabriel’s, in his commander’s quarters, but it’s more than enough for what Jesse has in mind. He plugs the bathtub and starts the water, letting it run warm while he returns to Gabriel’s side.

“Clothes off, sweet thing. C’mon now.” And it’s far from the first time that he’s undressed Gabriel, but it’s a delight all the same to see his body be revealed, piece by perfectly imperfect piece; rich skin stretched tight over his strong muscles, with the nicks and scars that Jesse has come to know by touch and love purely for being a part of Gabriel. Jesse works Gabriel’s boxers down himself, pulling them carefully over broad hips and that fat, plump ass, and isn’t surprised to find him soft, his cock lying thick and warm between his thighs--he crouches down to give the tip of it a kiss, lips brushing lightly over the velvety hood of his foreskin and making Gabriel shiver.

“There we go,” Jesse murmurs as he straightens, his voice soft and affectionate; barely heard, over the din of the water that steadily fills the tub. “There’s my boy...all bare for daddy. Pretty as a picture, darlin’.”

He reaches over to shut off the tap and takes a moment to just admire Gabriel, with his head turned to the side and his thick arms crossed over his chest; his pectorals are pushed up enticingly between his arms, looking plump and ripe and all but begging to be suckled and kissed and bitten, teased until Gabriel’s eyes are wet and he’s gasping for breath--

Another day, perhaps.

Right now, the only thing Jesse wants to do get into the tub, and wash the tension out of Gabriel’s broad shoulders. He strips himself with more speed, less fanfare, and leads Gabriel over to the tub by his hand, stepping in and settling against the back wall before he spreads his legs and lightly pats at the water between them.

“C’mon, big boy. Come to daddy.”

Gabriel blushes faintly--he always does, at this stage--but is quiet, offers no argument as he comes forward. He carefully steps into the space between Jesse’s legs and sinks down slowly, a quiet hiss leaving him as the warm water rushes up to cover his body and he comes to settle with his back to the hairy expanse of Jesse’s chest.

It’s a tight fit, but not new, not uncomfortable. Back when Jesse first joined Blackwatch, when he was some half-starved late teen, this would have been a lot easier--but in his climbing years with the team he’s gained a lot of muscle and a bit of fat, and the toned, hard lines of his midsection have gone softer, chubby. 

(On some of his more self-conscious days he presses against the padding around his gut just to feel the lingering solidity of muscle underneath, reassure himself it’s still there--but judging by the way Gabriel sinks back against him now, his head tipping onto Jesse’s shoulder and his eyes closing with a quiet sigh, he’s the only one that’s concerned.)

“There we go,” Jesse murmurs, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s chest and giving him a squeeze, listening to him sigh. He nuzzles at the soft skin of Gabriel’s neck just to revel in his scent, and presses a kiss behind his ear while his fingers card through the sparse, dark hair covering Gabriel’s chest. “That’s it…there’s my good boy. You just relax, darlin’, and let Daddy take care of you...”

It’s an easy enough request for Gabriel to obey, and one that he seems to enjoy. Between them, it’s mutual satisfaction; because Jesse loves playing this game, loves being needed and wanted, using while being used, helping someone who has too much on his plate and not enough time to unpack it all. Gabriel, meanwhile, takes refuge in the blank space his mind can become, sits back and gives up all control and lets someone else handle all the burdens that come with his body. 

Jesse hums softly as he picks up the washcloth, and runs it gently over the curves of Gabriel’s muscles, across the warm folds of skin; it’s habitual, soothing for them both, an easy rhythm to fall into. Jesse gets so caught up in the repetitive motion, in Gabriel’s easy breathing against him, that he doesn’t realize he’s gone over the same expanse of skin three times until the water has turned cold around them.

From there, it’s soft coaxing to get Gabriel to move--murmurs against his ear, whispered, _“C’mon, darlin’, just a few more steps...come with me to bed, sweetheart, come sleep with daddy”_ \--and they slide under the blankets together, still fit as snugly as before. Gabriel curls up against Jesse’s chest and is asleep in moments, and for a minute Jesse can only stare, let his gaze follow the slack lines of that beautiful face.

He knows when Gabriel wakes up, he will be Reyes again; it will be Commander and agent, and they will have to return to their roles, and he won’t be able to squeeze Gabriel’s hand or whisper praise against his temple. Jesse knows, come dawn, he’ll miss this easy, warm comfort like the sea misses the shore. 

But for now, it will have to do. He nestles up closer to Gabriel’s head, and tucks his nose into the warm pocket of his neck, and as he pulls his lover closer all he can do is hope for sweet dreams.


End file.
